Early instruments for measuring physiological signals, such as sphygmomanometers, blood glucose meters, and heart monitors, are bulky, making them uneasy to be moved. Thereby, it is difficult for testees to carry these measurement instruments. Then, once the testees move, such as leaving home, medical personnel are hard to know the health status of the testees, leading to a risky period of home care. Accordingly, portable measurement instruments with corresponding portable consumables are provided by various manufacturers of measurement instruments for physiological signals.
The portable design is focused on measuring the physiological signal of a testee, not considering uploading the measurement results of the physiological signals to a remote database system. Thereby, the measurement results of the physiological signals by theses instruments will only be displayed on their respective display unit, such as the liquid-crystal display of a sphygmomanometer. In the current caring environment, the measurements results of the physiological signals as described above, for example, the systolic and diastolic pressure values, can be transmitted to medical or nursing institutions only by manual phone calls or facsimiles of caregivers or family members. In other words, the operation of transmitting the measurement results of physiological signals to data management institutions or nursing institutions is still done manually and thus inefficiently.
Accordingly, some manufacturers further include wireless network modules in the instruments for collecting physiological signals. By connecting a monitoring device for physiological signals outside the body, the physiological signals of the monitored patient can be extracted periodically. Then, the physiological signal data acquired by monitoring the patient are sent to the external monitoring center via the wireless network module and used as the reference for analyzing the patient's condition.
In the current environment of information explosion, people can acquire biomedical information through the network or television media with ease. They naturally want to get the monitoring results of monitoring instruments real-timely. Nonetheless, the data quantity of general monitoring results to be analyzed is extremely large and not affordable by general portable equipment.
Summing up the problems as described above, the present invention provides a portable sensing and operational device. A portable operational circuit operates the sensing data corresponding to the sensing signal and generates a component, which is provided to the electronic device connected externally for displaying the corresponding graphs of the sensing data. Consequently, people can get the biomedical monitoring results real-timely. For example, they can use a cell phone to execute an application program of graphs for viewing the variation of blood pressure or the heart rate variability.